The Limit of My Time
by misshirona
Summary: P4, after True End. Chapter 3: Pieces of The Secret. R&R?
1. Prologue

**The Limit of My Time**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary:**

"**Kematian sesungguhnya bukan hal yang harus ditakuti, iya kan?"

* * *

**

Tidak ada orang yang ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Seiiring dengan berputarnya jarum jam, setiap orang pasti memiliki batas waktu tertentu. Seperti peribahasa 'waktu adalah uang', maka sangatlah bodoh jika orang memanfaatkan waktu mereka yang terbatas untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Manusia hanya diberikan batas tertentu oleh Tuhan, dan di saat yang telah ditentukan itu, waktu manusia akan terhenti, semua kegiatan mereka akan terhenti, juga kisah hidup yang telah dijalani akan terputus dengan sendirinya.

Kematian

Satu kata itulah yang membuat waktu manusia berhenti untuk melakukan semuanya. Mungkin akan ada orang yang takut akan hal tersebut—mungkin mereka tidak siap; tapi ada juga yang menganggap enteng hal tersebut. Kematian tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak oleh manusia, apa penyebabnya, kapan dia akan datang menjemput manusia, dan bagaimana cara kematian itu sendiri akan datang kepada manusia. Semuanya sudah menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

"_Maafkan kami… Kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa untukmu…"_

Akan tetapi, kematian menjadi sangat lain jika seseorang sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menemui kematian. Mungkinkah penyakit yang diderita, kecelakaan yang mengenaskan, atau pembunuhan berencana? Entahlah, siap atau tidak, semua manusia tanpa terkecuali pasti akan merasakan hal tersebut, yaitu kematian.

'_A… Apa…? Ti… Tidak mungkin… Aku… masih bisa bertahan hidup, iya kan…? Kenapa semuanya diam…? Ja… Jawab aku…!'_

_

* * *

_Angin yang berhembus pelan, daun-daun berserakan yang ditiup oleh angin, langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan, juga masih terdengar beberapa kicauan burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya menghiasi tempat itu. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, semua orang bisa melihat ada seseorang yang duduk sendirian di tepi aliran air yang tenang itu. Kepalanya merunduk ke lututnya, seolah menandakan jika ia tengah menangis. Dan sayangnya, hal itu benar. Orang itu menangis, air mata terus meleleh di pipinya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap air matanya itu, tetap saja air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

'_Jangankan satu tahun, kami pun masih ragu apakah kau tetap bisa bertahan hidup untuk enam bulan ke depan…'_

Orang itu pun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke langit. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang ia yakin pasti akan datang.

"E… enam bulan…? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan waktu yang sangat sedikit itu…?" ucap orang itu sambil terisak-isak.

Dia pun terus berpikir bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menjaga orang yang disayanginya di saat-saat terakhir dia berada di muka bumi ini? Semuanya menjadi kusut di pikiran orang itu. Tangisan yang sedari tadi terus mengalir pun sampai sekarang masih saja mengalir. Tapi orang itu pu akhirnya mengusap semua air mata itu, karena dia tahu, pada akhirnya, dia pasti akan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Untuk apa aku menangis…? Bahkan, jika kenyataannya seperti itu… aku harus mencoba yang terbaik di saat-saat terakhirku…" ucap orang itu dengan lemah.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, anak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya di tepi aliran air yang tenang tersebut, lalu perlahan-lahan menggerakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan senyum kecil, ia berkata dengan pelan:

"Kematian sesungguhnya bukan hal yang harus ditakuti, iya kan?"

**-to be continued-

* * *

**

**A****uthor's Notes:**

Ampun, tolong jangan lempari saya dengan barang-barang yang berada dekat dengan anda ya… /dilemparduluan

Jadi… gimana fic kedua saya? Hancur? Jelek? Prolognya gaje, abal dan aneh menurut saya, genrenya pun saya bingung mau pasang apa -_-"a /nggakbakatbangetsayaini

Dan buat readers, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran genrenya apa, kasih tahu lewat review ya... Your reviews will be most appreciated X)

**-Misaki ****Shirogane-**


	2. Chapter 1: Your Returning

**The Limit of My Time**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Tangannya menggenggam erat kantong yang berisi buku yang baru dibelinya itu.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Your Returning,**_

_**I wished I could be strong about everything…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yasogami High, After School**

"Ugh! PR menumpuk di minggu ini… Dan mengapa harus ada pelajaran Fisika!"

Lantai tiga bangunan itu mendadak gempar dengan jeritan keras dari seorang murid di sekolah itu. Dan sumber suara itu tidak lain dari kelas 3-2.

"Shht! Diamlah Yosuke! Kalau ketahuan gurunya bagaimana! Dasar bodoh!" teriak salah seorang perempuan yang suaranya juga datang dari kelas 3-2.

"Jangan sok! Kamu juga nggak ngerti kan Chie!" bentak pemuda yang dipanggil Yosuke tadi.

"Oh ya! Tapi setidaknya aku LEBIH pintar darimu!" Gadis yang dipanggil Chie itu membalas ketus ucapan temannya itu.

"Hei, kalian… Bisakah tenang sedikit…?" ujar temannya yang sedari tadi hanya melongok memperhatikan mereka bertengkar.

"Yukiko! Harusnya kau menyalahkan cowok gila ini!" bentak Chie kesal.

"Gila! Kau itu yang gila, cewek liar!" balas Yosuke tidak kalah kesal.

Pertengkaran itu pun berubah menjadi adu mulut yang tidak dapat dihindarkan. Banyak murid yang menjauh karena takut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ya, itulah yang terjadi di kelas 3-2. Sama persis seperti tahun lalu, ketiga sahabat—atau dua di antaranya musuh; masih berada di kelas yang sama. Tetapi tentu saja tanpa sosok pemuda itu… Souji Seta. Kenangan tentang dirinya mungkin masih membekas di benak orang yang mengenalnya. Tetapi, setelah kepulangannya ke kota, hari-hari terasa lain…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas 3-2 terbuka dan masuklah tiga orang yang sudah tidak asing bagi Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko. Mereka tidak lain adalah Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto.

"Wow, perang besar sudah dimulai ya?" kata Rise sambil tertawa kecil.

Yukiko hanya mengangkat rendah bahunya, menandakan dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu. Kanji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua senpainya yang tidak berhenti bertengkar itu, dan sesekali terdengar gebrakan meja akibat amarah dari dua orang itu. Dan seperti biasa, Naoto mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi keduanya.

"Uhm… Senpai? Apakah kalian sadar kalau semua orang sudah berlari menjauh dari kalian…?"

"BUKAN URUSAN—"

"Oh, kalian datang!" ujar Chie senang, melupakan masalah yang diributkannya dengan Yosuke.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali! Aku punya berita bagus!" kata Yosuke kepada ketiga adik kelasnya itu.

"Yosuke-kun? Kau akan memberitahu mereka sekarang?" Yukiko melihat kearah pemuda ber-headphone itu.

"Tentu saja! Good news everyone!" teriak Yosuke kegirangan. Seluruh orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Yosuke yang seperti anak-anak.

_Ngesok banget pake bahasa Inggris segala,_ ujar Chie dalam hati. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Uhm… Good news apa, Senpai?" tanya Naoto penasaran.

"Souji akan kembali ke sini lagi!" kata Yosuke bersemangat.

"Huh! Benarkah! Yaaay!" jerit Rise—seperti biasa ketika mendengar nama Souji.

"Kau serius senpai!" tanya Kanji tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Dia sendiri yang meneleponku! Semalam tiba-tiba dia meneleponku, dia bilang seperti ini, 'Yosuke, aku bakal balik lagi ke Inaba, soalnya orang tuaku bakalan kerja di luar kota lagi. Tolong kasih tahu sama yang lain'. Begitu!" kata Yosuke menirukan gaya bicara Souji yang dimirip-miripkan seenak hati olehnya.

"Really good news, senpai." kata Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan dia akan tiba di sini, Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan wajah yang tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Katanya tidak sampai satu minggu lagi, ini tanggal berapa?" ujar Yosuke sambil memainkan handphonenya dengan cepat.

"Uhm… 28 Juni…" kata Yukiko sembari melihat kalender di handphonenya.

"Berarti, sekitar 2-3 hari lagi dia akan datang." jelas Yosuke kepada gadis berbando merah itu.

Rasa penasaran gadis itu pun berubah menjadi senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, seolah menunjukkan rasa bahagianya yang akan bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya itu. Semua sibuk berbicara satu sama lain membahas tentang kepulangan Souji, sesekali terdengar _squeal_ dari Rise yang gembira karena senpainya akan pulang kembali.

'_Kenapa kau harus pulang di saat aku seperti ini? Kenapa di saat semua orang bahagia, hanya aku yang menangis di atas semua kegembiraan itu? __Ketika kau datang, aku harus pergi… Kadang aku menyesalkan semua ini…'_

"Wohooo! Semoga saja Souji sekelas lagi denganku, aku bakal dapet tempat contekan lagi!" kata Yosuke nyengir kuda. Semua hanya sweatdrop saat Yosuke menyatakan kegembiraannya itu.

"Pikiranmu hanya penuh dengan contekan saja!" ejek Chie kesal dengannya.

"Daripada kau, isinya cuma STEAK melulu!"

"Hei, makanan diperlukan untuk otak yang segar bukan!" kali ini Chie nyolot gara-gara disudutkan oleh Yosuke.

"Terserah apa katamu! Nyolot banget sih, jadi cewek!"

Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kalau sudah melihat pertengkaran antara Yosuke dan Chie yang memang sering terjadi ini. Bisa dibilang, dari tahun lalu, memang Yosuke dan Chie selalu berdebat tentang masalah Chie. Tapi itulah keunikan di antara mereka berdua yang sering memancing gelak tawa di antara para sahabat itu.

"Maaf semuanya, aku… pulang duluan ya." kata Naoto saat handphonenya bergetar. Ia sangat tahu kalau handphonenya bergetar, itu berarti dia harus pulang cepat.

"Huh? Kenapa Naoto-kun?" tanya Rise setengah kecewa.

"Bu… bukan apa-apa Rise-san. Aku… punya urusan dengan seseorang…" ucap Naoto di sela-sela nafasnya. Tampaknya dia terlihat lelah, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tidak membuat temannya khawatir.

"Hmm… Asalkan jangan tentang urusan cinta ya! Nanti ada yang marah dan cemburu lho, Naoto-kun!" goda Rise nakal sambil melirik Kanji. Tentu saja pemuda itu berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"A—Tentu saja bukan!" kata Naoto kaget, mukanya memerah.

"Rise! Kau!" kanji jadi sewot dengan ucapan gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Rise hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

'_Di balik kebahagiaan ini… Di balik semua canda tawa ini… Aku… Aku yang akan menghilang dari semua ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali… Hidupku sungguh tidak adil, kenapa harus aku yang menerima semua ini…?'_

"Haha! Berarti benar dong, gossip yang menyebar itu!" kata Rise tersenyum jahil.

"A… Anyways! Aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" Naoto berlari dengan muka memerah, membawa kakinya keluar dari kelas 3-2.

"C'mon senpai, _let's get outta of here_! Chie-senpai dan Yosuke-senpai tidak akan berhenti bertengkar jika kita menunggunya!" Kanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Yeah senpai, aku bosan." Rise melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu, diikuti oleh Kanji dan Yukiko yang juga merasa bosan dengan pertengakaran dua orang tersebut.

"Awas kau!"

"Aku tidak pernah takut denganmu! Sini kalau kau berani melawan cewek!"

* * *

**Shopping District South, After School**

Rise melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Secepat kakinya bisa membawa tubuhnya menuju rumahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur. Tapi, untuk sebuah alasan, Rise menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di depan toko buku. Sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, karena setiap hari Rise melihat sosok itu di kelasnya.

"Naoto-kun…?" sapa Rise ragu ke sosok yang berdiri di depan toko buku tersebut.

"Ah, Rise-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Naoto sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang ke rumahku. Kau sendiri?"

"Mm… Aku…? Well, seperti yang kau lihat, membeli buku…" kata Naoto dengan suara lemah.

"Ah, novel detektif ya, Naoto-kun? Kau seperti dulu ya, suka sama novel-novel berbau detektif dan misteri!" Rise tertawa.

'_Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi… Dan aku sendiri yang harus menerima hal yang tidak adil ini…? Aku selalu berpikir jika aku tidak pantas untuk hidup ke dunia ini, dan kadang aku menyesal untuk terlahir ke dunia ini…'_

"No… Novel…? Mungkin semacam itu…" Naoto tersenyum kecil menanggapi temannya itu.

"Kapan-kapan, aku pinjam ya Naoto-kun? Belakangan ini aku jadi tertarik dengan hal semacam itu!" pinta Rise kepada gadis berambut biru itu.

"Tapi Rise-san… Isinya… semua berbahasa inggris…"

Tentu saja, semua bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari seorang Rise Kujikawa jika mendengar 'Bahasa Inggris'.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Rise kecewa bercampur kesal. Naoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Rise berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf Rise-san… Kau, tidak boleh membaca buku ini…" ucap Naoto dengan nada sedih bercampur penyesalan dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada temannya itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat kantong yang berisi buku yang baru dibelinya itu.

'_Apakah aku bisa menyimpan rahasia ini dari semuanya?'_

**-to be continued-**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Seperti perkiraan saya saat menulis chapter ini, judul dan cerita nggak nyambung dan orang yang dimaksud masih dirahasiain bener di sini… /ditabok

Di chapter ini, saya menceritakan kepulangan Souji yang disambut kegembiraan sama temen-temennya, tapi ada salah satu dari tujuh orang itu yang merasa sedih karena kepulangan Souji berarti kepergiannya dari dunia /gajeamat /dilempar

Buat readers yang mau nebak, nebak aja, asal-asalan nggak apa-apa kok! Siapa tahu bener~

Dan akhir kata, adakah yang mau mereview fic ini? Saya harap ada~ -ditendang- XD

**-Misaki Shirogane-**


	3. Chapter 2: What I Keep Inside

**The Limit of My Time**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Buku itu mengandung sesuatu tentang masalahnya—atau mungkin malah sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan dan diceritakan di atas lembaran-lembaran putih yang dimiliki oleh buku tersebut.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 2: What I Keep Inside,**_

_**Secrets are deeply saved in my heart…

* * *

**_

**Yasoinaba Station, Morning**

Yosuke dan yang lain sudah berkumpul di stasiun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat gembira, mengingat hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Souji kembali ke Inaba.

"Souji bilang dia akan sampai jam 8 pagi." kata Yosuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Dan ini jam 7 lewat 45 menit… Tidak lama lagi." ujar Yukiko sembari mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di dekat tempat mereka berdiri, lalu diikuti oleh Chie, Rise, dan Naoto.

"Hehe, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sensei!" kata Teddie girang. Yosuke yang menceritakan tentang kepulangan Souji pada beruang itu, dan otomatis Teddie pun ikut menjemput Souji di stasiun.

'_Tersisa sedikit waktu untukku… Aku membutuhkan seseorang dibalik semua kesedihan ini… Seseorang yang dapat aku percayai sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini…'_

Tidak lama menunggu, sebuah kereta pun datang. Tampaknya itu adalah kereta yang ditumpangi oleh Souji. Ketujuh sahabat tadi langsung mendekati pintu keluar kereta itu. Dan benar saja, saat pintu itu terbuka, sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu pun keluar dari kereta itu. Melihat orang-orang yang sudah sangat dikenalinya, Souji tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Matanya menjangkau pandangan di sekitarnya, melihat satu persatu teman-temannya dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Yosuke yang tentu saja masih dengan headphone yang setia menggantung di lehernya, Chie yang tetap dekat dan bersahabat dengan Yukiko, Kanji dan Rise yang digosipkan tengah berpacaran—tapi dibantah mentah-mentah oleh dua orang itu, Teddie yang masih dengan sifat khasnya yang _innocent_, dan Naoto yang masih tampil dengan dandanan seperti anak cowok.

'_Aku senang dapat melihatmu hari ini… Hatiku terasa tenang jika kau sudah kembali dan berada dekat denganku… Tapi, apakah aku bisa terus melihatmu dan berada di sisimu sampai aku pergi nanti…?'_

"Nggak kok Senpai! Kami juga datang ke sini nggak terlalu lama dari kedatanganmu!" ujar Rise sambil memeluk lengan Souji erat-erat. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Rise yang tidak bisa diubah itu.

Setelah terlepas dari 'masalah', Souji dan yang lain pergi keluar dari stasiun. Yosuke lalu bertanya tentang ide yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya, sambil tersenyum lebar dia menyikut lengan Souji.

"Hei, bagaimana rencanaku di telepon?"

Souji mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin dia lupa apa yang dibicarakan dengan Yosuke melalui telepon, atau dia tidak setuju dengan rencana Yosuke—yang mungkin bisa jadi ide konyol dari seorang Yosuke Hanamura?

"Rencana? Rencana apa—"

Tenggorokan Souji tercekat begitu ia mengingat apa rencana yang diajukan oleh Yosuke melalui telepon. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut keraguan dan Souji pun menggeleng cepat.

"Aku… belum menelepon Nanako-chan ataupun Dojima-san tentang pesta itu…"

Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Souji dan Yosuke mengadakan suatu pesta tanpa memberitahu yang lain? Lantas saja Chie nyolot ke arah Yosuke.

"Eh, kok nggak ngasih tau sama kita? Jahat bener sih!"

Rise mengangguk antusias dan memarahi Yosuke dengan nada kecewa. Yukiko jadi ikut-ikutan memarahi Yosuke. Kanji dan Naoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi marah-marahan para senpai.

"Wha—Kenapa semuanya nyalahin aku sih! Orang cuma ngomong sama Souji kalau dia udah balik kita buat pesta di rumah Nanako-chan! Cuma itu aja!" Yosuke balas nyolot ke tiga cewek yang tadi memarahi dia habis-habisan. Souji hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dan aku belum bilang apapun sama Nanako-chan atau pamanku… Jadi, bagaimana dengan pestanya?" kata Souji sedikit kurang bersemangat.

"Senpai, bagaimana kalau kau menelepon Nanako-chan sekarang? Hari ini tidak ada kasus yang begitu mengganggu di Inaba, jadi mungkin saja Dojima-san ada di rumah." Naoto menyarankan kepada pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Souji lalu mengangguk setuju dan meraih handphone yang ada di saku bajunya. Tidak lama menunggu, terdengar sambutan dari seseorang.

"Halo? Di sini Dojima Residence—Huh! Big-bro!" ujar suara seorang gadis kecil di seberang telepon. Souji tertawa mendengar adik sepupunya yang bisa langsung tahu jika yang meneleponnya adalah big-bronya sendiri.

"Nanako-chan, apakah ayahmu ada?"

"Ya, ayah sedang keluar sebentar, tapi katanya pulang sebentar lagi! Big-bro sudah sampai ya?" tanya Nanako gembira, nadanya sangat bersemangat begitu mendengar big-bronya sudah pulang.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai, sekarang aku masih di depan stasiun bersama Yosuke dan yang lain. Katakan pada ayahmu, aku dan yang lain akan datang ke sana." jawab Souji kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Yang lain juga datang! Yaaay!~" Nanako berteriak gembira di telepon. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar jeritan gadis beumur tujuh tahun itu. Kelihatannya gadis itu sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan big-bronya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

'_Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang berada di dekatku... Aku juga akan berusaha agar aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu...'_

"Haha, jangan lupa sampaikan pada ayahmu ya, Nanako-chan. Sampai ketemu." Souji menutup pembicaraannya di telepon.

"So, how about this party, Souji-kun? Jadi kan? Iya kan?" tanya Chie tidak sabaran. Souji tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Chie yang sangat menunggu pesta untuk merayakan kepulangan dirinya dari kota.

"Tentu saja, jadi kok."

"Yesss! Ayo kita beli bahan-bahan untuk masak!" ujar Rise bersemangat.

"Oh, benar juga. Apa yang harus kita masak?" kata Yukiko sambil berpikir tentang masakan yang akan dibuat untuk pesta itu.

"Oh, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau..."

Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise sibuk membahas tentang makanan yang akan mereka buat. Yosuke, Souji dan Kanji sweatdrop dengan semua makanan yang disebutkan oleh mereka. Tentu saja, Naoto yang belum tahu tentang 'masakan dahsyat' mereka jadi bingung dan mencoba untuk bertanya pada salah satu di antara rombongan cowok-cowok tadi.

"Memangnya masakan mereka kenapa senpai?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalihkan pandangan Yosuke dari kumpulan gadis yang 'sangat ahli' dalam hal memasak itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naoto! Mystery Food X!" ujar Yosuke histeris dan mukanya berubah menjadi ngeri ditambah pucat gara-gara teringat masakan Yukiko dan Chie saat camping tahun lalu. Naoto malah ikut-ikutan sweatdrop karena selain dia tidak tahu masakan yang diberi nama 'Mystery Food X', juga karena melihat ekspresi Yosuke yang mendadak jadi agak lebay tadi.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku saja yang masak…" ujar Souji mendesah pelan. Kanji mengangguk pelan, tapi mukanya juga masih kelihatan ngeri mengingat betapa mengerikannya jika tiga 'koki andalan' berkolaborasi membuat makanan yang 'terlezat' di dunia. Teddie malah ikut-ikutan ngobrol tentang masakan dengan para cewek.

"We can do nothing about this... Sebaiknya kita pergi ke Junes dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahannya…" ujar Yosuke tidak bersemangat. Nafsu makannya menurun drastis saat mendengar jika Chie, Yukiko dan Rise akan memasak untuk pesta kepulangan Souji. Sementara itu, ketiga 'koki andalan' tadi masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ramen! Aku suka ramen, senpai!"

"Tidak, kare saja! Kan lebih mencerminkan kebangsaan kita!"

"Bagaimana kalau yang sederhana tapi istimewa? Kan lebih enak dibuat!"

Dan yang terlihat hanyalah ekspresi Yosuke, Souji dan Kanji yang bergidik ngeri sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap agar para gadis itu tidak memasak yang aneh-aneh layaknya saat memasak Mystery Food X.

* * *

**Dojima Residence, Daytime**

Setelah belanja dengan panduan Souji dan memaksa para cewek untuk tidak memasak, kedelapan orang tersebut langsung pergi menuju ke Dojima Residence. Nanako ternyata sudah menunggu di depan rumah, dan saat gadis kecil itu melihat segerombolan orang yang datang, gadis itu berlari bersemangat ke arah mereka.

"Big-bro! Aku kangen..." kata Nanako sambil memeluk erat Souji dan tersenyum polos.

'_Aku juga ingin memiliki hidup bahagia seperti semua orang... Memiliki keluarga yang saling menyayangi, saling mendukung di saat terpuruk, dan saling merindukan di setiap waktu di saat terpisah jauh... Aku sangat membutuhkan semua itu dan aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana...'_

"Aku juga, Nanako-chan. Ayahmu sudah pulang?" ujar Souji setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Nanako dan membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang bawaannya. Nanako mengangguk riang dan memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh Souji dan yang lain.

"Wha—Banyak sekali orang yang datang!" kata Dojima saat melihat segerombolan orang yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu tertawa senang melihat keponakannya kembali dan mengundang temannya untuk mengadakan pesta.

"Sini, big-bro! Nanako bantu bawa barang-barang big-bro, big-bro masak saja untuk pesta!" kata Nanako sambil menarik tas yang digandeng Souji. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, lalu memberikan tasnya pada adik sepupunya itu.

Setelah gadis kecil itu meletakkan tas Souji di kamarnya, Nanako turun dari kamar Souji dan langsung berlari ke arah Yosuke dan lain di belakang rumah. Kelihatannya gadis itu sudah ingin sekali untuk bermain dengan mereka, sementara Souji tersenyum kecil melihat adik sepupunya yang sangat gembira itu. Dari belakang rumah, terdengar teriakan Teddie dan Rise—sepertinya mereka kejar-kejaran, ada juga suara tawa khas Yukiko karena melihat Rise dan Teddie yang kejar-kejaran tadi. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Souji berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Hei, aku sudah siap!"

Dengan cepat Chie masuk ke dalam lalu melompat girang. Bola matanya membesar saat melihat makanan yang sudah berada di atas meja ruang keluarga, membuat gadis itu berteriak senang dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja itu. Diikuti oleh Yosuke dan yang lain, mereka duduk di depan meja itu dan suasana sempat menjadi sunyi.

"Umm... Tidak ada yang mau memulai makan... Aku boleh jadi yang pertama?" kata Nanako tersenyum polos ke arah yang lain. Teddie dan Yosuke tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis itu dan mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja, Nanako-chan!" kata Yosuke tersenyum lebar ke arah Nanako. Gadis itu berteriak gembira dan mengambil sesendok dari makanan yang dibuat oleh Souji tadi.

'_Semua orang terlihat senang... Dan hanya aku yang memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka...'_

"Wow, seperi biasa, big-bro! Masakanmu selalu enak!" ujar Nanako memuji Souji. Dia terus mencicipi makanan yang dihidangkan dan menawarkannya pada yang lain. Tentu saja, mereka langsung mencomot makanan di depan mereka agar tidak kehabisan.

Setelah semua pesta selesai, satu persatu dari mereka pamit dengan Souji. Tapi sebelum Naoto pulang, Souji menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Senpai...?" tanya Naoto ragu.

"Besok aku ingin bicara denganmu, pulang sekolah." kata Souji tersenyum kecil.

"Te... Tentang apa...?"

"Sesuatu. Yang jelas, aku ingin bicara denganmu." jawab Souji singkat.

"Tentang aku ya...? Memang aku aneh?" kata Naoto bingung. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat Souji terus menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Hmm... Mungkin tentang dirimu, tapi mungkin cuma perasaanku saja... tapi aku akan memastikannya besok." kata Souji tertawa kecil. Naoto hanya bisa mengangguk dan meninggalkan rumah Souji setelah berkata 'baiklah' pada pemuda itu.

'_Kau tahu, aku berbohong padamu jika aku akan menemui besok... Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang diriku karena... aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku... Maafkan aku...'

* * *

_

**Yasogami High, Rooftop**

Souji duduk menunggu Naoto untuk datang. Ini adalah hari pertama Souji masuk ke Yasogami High setelah ia pulang kembali, dan beruntungnya ia sekelas lagi dengan tiga sahabatnya dulu, yaitu Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, yang datang bukanlah sosok Naoto, melainkan sosok Rise yang datang dan berjalan pelan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Rise?" ujar pemuda berambut abu-abu itu bingung, karena yang ditunggunya bukanlah gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu.

"Senpai... Naoto-kun minta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan kalau dia tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini." ujar gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Dia bilang, katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan."

"Pekerjaan? Dia tidak bilang padaku..."

Rise hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar perkataan senpainya itu. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, karena dia hanya dimintai tolong oleh Naoto untuk memberitahu Souji tentang masalah ini.

"Terima kasih, Rise. Aku pulang duluan." ujar Souji seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan tersenyum datar pada Rise. Dia beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Rise yang hanya berdiri bingung melihat pemuda itu bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Senpai aneh hari ini..."

* * *

**Dojima Residence, Evening**

Souji merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas futon. Dia terlalu lama menunggu Naoto sore tadi, dan dia juga tidak mendapat kabar tentang Naoto hari ini. Matanya terpejam seolah memikirkan sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi.

"Ada yang menggangguku... Sepertinya, Naoto menyimpan suatu rahasia dariku..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Tentu saja, berkata tanpa bukti adalah salah dan tidak baik. Mungkin saja Naoto benar-benar memiliki suatu urusan yang harus ia selesaikan, benar kan?

"Sebaiknya aku isitirahat..." ujar pemuda itu sambil menggumam sebelum jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**Shirogane Estate, Evening**

"Aku pulang."

Seorang laki-laki menoleh ke arah pintu depan setelah mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Naoto-sama, selamat datang kembali. Apakah anda tadi pergi ke—"

Naoto memotong perkataan sekretaris keluarga Shirogane itu dengan cepat dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahu kakek tentang masalah ini. Maaf Yakushiji-san, tapi... aku ingin berisitirahat lebih cepat malam ini... Selamat malam." ujar Naoto sambil memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah cepat dan tidak melihat lagi Yakushiji yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karena perkataannya dipotong oleh Naoto.

"Naoto-sama... Bagaimana anda bisa setenang ini di saat seperti kondisimu sekarang...?"

Naoto membuka tas sekolahnya seusai pergi mandi. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari tas sekolahnya dan mencari sebuah buku—yang mungkin sangat penting bagi dirinya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia mengambil buku itu dari tasnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku... harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku empat sampai enam bulan kedepan... Aku harap semua yang aku cari ada di buku ini..." ujar gadis detektif itu menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dan terlihat pucat ketika memegang buku itu. Tangannya gemetaran, takut untuk membuka buku itu.

"Tidak... Aku tidak boleh takut... Aku harus siap dengan semua kenyataan ini..."

Dan dengan pelan gadis itu membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dan membaca dengan pasti semua kata-kata yang tertulis di dalamnya, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

'_Aku harap tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini...'_

Setelah membaca buku itu, gadis itu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya dan pergi tidur. Buku itu diletakkan dengan rapi, di samping tumpukan buku pelajaran sekolahnya, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya sangat menganggap buku itu penting untuk hidupnya layaknya sepenting buku pelajaran itu untuk kehidupan pendidikannya. Sepenting apapun buku yang dibaca oleh gadis itu, tentunya buku itu mengandung sesuatu tentang masalahnya—atau mungkin malah sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan dan diceritakan di atas lembaran-lembaran putih di buku itu. Sedikit cahaya rembulan yang menembus ventilasi ruangan menyinari buku itu, dan terbacalah kata-kata yang dijadikan sebagai judul buku itu, dan mungkin kata-kata yang dianggap mengerikan oleh beberapa orang:

The Essence of Blood Cancer

**-to be continued-

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

…Kenapa malah jadi semakin nggak nyambung dan hancur begini? /digebukinsefandom Padahal ujung-ujungnya mau buat orang lain aja yang nemuin buku yang dibaca oleh Naoto di kolong meja kelasnya, malah jadi dia sendiri yang baca buku itu -sniff-

Karena sudah terlanjur, jadi tidak masalah… Memang rencana saya di chapter ini ya... menceritakan tentang buku yang dibeli Naoto di chapter sebelumnya... /dilindes

And of course, special thanks for **kyriell **-atau sekarang menjadi **lee0-**,** Katy Starcatcher**,** Shina Suzuki**,** MelZzZ**,** Tetsuwa Shuuhei**,** heylalaa**,** AlmightyHero **dan** Kuroka**, karena berkat review kalianlah saya jadi dapet semangat nulis fic lagi sehabis dari UTS XDD

If you don't mind, would you give me some reviews, please? X3

**-Misaki Shirogane-**


	4. Chapter 3: Pieces of The Secret

**The Limit of My Time**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary:**

**Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau bisa bertahan dalam keadaan apapun?

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Pieces of The Secret,**_

_**Just losing one of them, then it means you lost all those pieces.

* * *

**_

**Unknown place and time**

'D… Di mana aku…?'

Suatu tempat yang dingin, kaku, sunyi dan berdinding tinggi, bak sebuah kastil yang berdiri megah pada saat zaman kerajaan dahulu kala. Tiada bunyi apapun untuk mengisi kesunyian itu, apalagi manusia yang berlalu lalang untuk membuat kekakuan itu menjadi lebih hidup dengan hiruk pikuk suara mereka. Tempat ini… sesungguhnya bukanlah sebuah kastil, setidaknya saat aku melihat ada seberkas cahaya—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terang, juga tidak terlalu redup—bersinar terang di ujung salah satu labirin yang kulalui sekarang.

Kulangkahkan dengan lemah kedua kakiku (aku tersadar jika aku ada di tempat ini dengan keadaan tanpa sedikitpun tenaga dan kekuatan, sebab itulah mengapa aku melangkah dengan lemah) menuju ke sebuah harapan yang tidak pasti. Yang kuharapkan saat ini hanyalah, semoga aku, dia, dan semua orang tidak akan pernah tinggal disini, karena mereka akan berakhir dengan tragis, seperti kasus-kasus di dunia ini. Bunuh diri, itulah yang akan semua orang lakukan di 'kastil' ini, tidak terkecuali diriku sendiri.

'Tidak... aku tidak boleh melakukannya... tidak akan. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya?'

Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, aku tetap melangkah ke depan. Hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Ingat… aku tidak boleh lupa akan hal itu, karena itu adalah keputusanku sendiri, dan itu adalah kemauanku sendiri.

Dengan nafasku yang memburu dan tidak teratur, aku terus memikirkan janjiku itu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya di dalam keterpurukan, kesedihan dan kesendirian seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin dia mengulang kembali catatan kelamnya di saat dia masih kecil. Aku ingin dia tetap menjadi sosok yang kukenal sekarang, yang sudah mulai menulis cerita-cerita indah dan manis di lembar perjalanan hidupnya sekarang.

'Aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya.'

Aku akan keluar dari 'kastil' ini untuk mencarimu, sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, walau tanpa tenaga dan bantuan sedikitpun dari orang lain. Aku sadar, keinginanku yang kuat untuk keluar dari 'kastil' ini hanya akan terbalas dengan satu kata yang semua orang takuti.

'**Mati**…'

'Hei, tidak buruk kan, mati demi orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati?'

Dan sekarang, di saat aku mulai menyerah dan terduduk lemas di lantai yang sangat dingin ini (dan kuakui, lantai ini membunuhku secara perlahan), aku bisa melihat sekilas ada orang lain di hadapanku.

Dengan lemah kau tetap mencoba berdiri di hadapanku, tetapi kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu untuk tidak mengalir. Bibirmu bergetar seolah memanggil diriku yang masih tidak bisa percaya jika kau… terperangkap bersamaku di 'kastil' ini.

'Tidak… tidak mungkin… kau juga terperangkap di 'kastil' ini...?'

'Tidak… kau—kita harus keluar dari sini…'

'Berhentilah menangis dan merintih...'

_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mati di sini...

* * *

_

**Class 2-2****, Early Morning**

"Naoto-kun~ Ke kelas senpai yuk!" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah sembari menarik lengan mungil teman detektifnya.

"…Rise-san, masih pagi... Souji-senpai belum tentu sudah datang..." Naoto mendesah pelan. Mata birunya terus difokuskan ke arah langkah-langkah para murid Yasogami yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ayolah Naoto-kun! Paling tidak ada Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai atau Yukiko-senpai!" ujar gadis tadi sembari terus membujuk gadis detektif di hadapannya. Naoto hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya

"Thank you, Naoto-kun!" Rise tersenyum lebar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas 2-2.

* * *

**Class 3-2, Early Morning**

"Yukiko, kau tahu gosip terbaru hari ini?" ujar Chie antusias dan memasang muka serius-tapi-penuh-keraguan ke arah gadis berbando merah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm? Memangnya ada berita apa, Chie?"

"Well, sebenarnya ini menyangkut Naoto-kun... Katanya ada yang melihat—"

"Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai!"

Chie terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara di luar pintu kelasnya. Dilihatnya sosok Rise Kujikawa dengan ditemani oleh sosok Naoto di belakangnya.

"_Oh crap!_ Nyaris! Nanti saja ya Yukiko!" kata Chie sedikit kecewa. Temannya itu hanya balas mengangguk dan memanggil dua adik kelasnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tumben Rise-chan, pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari." Yukiko tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis berkucir dua itu.

"Umm... Sebenarnya mau cari Souji-senpai sih, tapi ternyata cuma ada Chie-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai..." Rise tertawa kecil. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Yosuke memasuki ruangan dan diikuti oleh Souji.

"Oh, kebetulan Souji-kun! Rise-chan mencarimu! Dan Yosuke, mana DVD milikku! Kau tidak merusaknya lagi kan!" ucap Chie dengan memberi 'death-glare' ringan ke arah pemuda berheadphone itu.

"Whoa, tenang dulu Chie, DVD milikmu kurawat dengan baik dan sepenuh hati!" Yosuke tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak DVD berukuran kecil dan mengembalikannya ke Chie. Gadis berjaket hijau itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, sembari berbisik pelan ke pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih."

"Rise... Kau ingin berbicara denganku?" kata Souji sedikit pelan sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Tidak juga sih, senpai... Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan senpai saja, sekaligus aku bosan di kelas." jawab Rise sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitu... Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya lain kali saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, Rise?"

'_Apa...? Senpai tidak pernah menjawab selemah itu...'_

Rise mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung atas perkataan Souji tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Souji tidak akan menolak jika seseorang mengajak berbicara dengannya, termasuk Rise. Senpai kesayangannya itu jarang sekali berkata demikian, kecuali... jika ada masalah. Atau lebih tepatnya, Souji _mungkin_ sedang dalam masalah.

"Uhh... Souji sedang tidak mood untuk ngobrol sekarang, dia—"

Sebuah tatapan tajam melayang ke arah Yosuke yang seketika membuat pemuda itu terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan rapat dan memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya sendiri, sembari memalingkan muka—menghindari tatapan tajam tersebut—tatapan seorang Souji Seta.

"Hmm? Souji-senpai kenapa?" Rise bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu. Oh, bukanlah seorang Rise Kujikawa jika sifatnya tidak ingin tahu masalah seseorang, sekalipun itu masalah orang lain.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." Souji memegang dahinya dan memejamkan matanya. Jelas sekali dia sedang... bermasalah saat ini.

'_Bohong... Kau berbohong kan, senpai?'_

"Uhm, maaf senpai, aku mengganggu ya...?" Rise berkata pelan. Dan sekali lagi, Souji menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"B—baiklah! Aku kembali ke kelas ya senpai! Naoto-kun, ayo!" Rise tersenyum tipis sambil menarik lengan gadis detektif (yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri saja dan tidak berbicara apapun) keluar kelas 3-2. Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, Naoto akhirnya menuruti ajakan Rise tadi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi dengan senpai…?'

* * *

_

**Shirogane Estate, Evening**

Naoto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu jika dia sedang tidak memiliki kesibukan. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengganti pakaian seragam yang digunakan olehnya ke sekolah tadi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk, memejamkan mata untuk sebentar saja—untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang sudah memenuhi otaknya sampai sekarang.

Dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Dia tidak akan lelah seperti ini, _jika dia tidak dalam kondisi seperti sekarang._ Dia tidak akan menderita seperti ini jika dia tidak sakit seperti sekarang.

'_Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi…'_

Naoto melirik ke arah sebuah benda berbentuk segiempat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajarnya. Benda itu terus menyala dan bergetar sembari mengalunkan nada tadi dengan pelan. Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

'_Ternyata e-mail… __Siapa yang mengirim e-mail malam-malam begini?'_

**_From: Souji Seta_**

**_08:03 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Hei Naoto, kau baik-baik saja?_**

**_P.S; Maaf aku tidak mengajakmu pulang bersama tadi... Apa kau marah?_**

Naoto tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Jari-jari kecilnya lalu bermain di atas tobol-tombol di ponselnya.

**_To: Souji Seta_**

**_08:05 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Aku baik-baik saja, senpai. Justru senpailah yang kukhawatirkan… Tadi kenapa diam saja saat aku datang bersama Rise-san?_**

**_P.S; Tidak! Aku tidak marah, senpai. Tidak apa-apa jika tadi kau tidak pulang bersamaku, aku bisa mengerti. Jangan khawatir..._**

Usai membalas e-mail tadi, Naoto menggenggam ponselnya dan kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sembari menunggu balasan dari senpainya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, nada yang sama terdengar kembali dari benda yang digenggamnya.

**_From: Souji Seta_**

**_08:08 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Ahaha, aku hanya bad mood saja, Naoto. Maaf, aku tadi terlihat kasar ya?_**

**_P.S; Syukurlah, aku pikir kau marah padaku…_**

Jemari tangan Naoto kembali menari di atas benda yang sama, merangkai kata demi kata dan membentuk kalimat untuk membalas isi e-mail tersebut.

"Dasar senpai, selalu saja meminta maaf padahal dia tidak salah apapun…"

**_To: Souji Seta_**

**_08:10 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Bad mood? Ada apa? Seberapa mengerikannya wajah senpai, tidak ada yang berubah, tetap saja datar dan tanpa ekspresi…_**

**_P.S; Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah dengan orang yang sudah menyayangiku dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih kepadaku?_**

**_From: Souji Seta_**

**_08:13 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sering bad mood mendadak seperti ini… Benarkah? Sepolos itukah aku?_**

**_P.S; Haha, terima kasih Naoto._**

**_To: Souji Seta_**

**_08:15 P.M_**

**_Message:_**

**_Kalau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku. __Ah, mungkin kau memang polos, senpai. Itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu._**

**_P.S; Tidak perlu terima kasih... __Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu._**

**_Maaf senpai, aku ingin istirahat dulu... Maaf ya, senpai..._**

Naoto meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja belajar. Diraihnya bantal yang berada di dekatnya lalu didekapnya dengan erat. Tidak ada lagi nada yang berbunyi dari ponsel biru miliknya—dan itu berarti Souji tahu sekali jika sekarang Naoto akan tidur, dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

* * *

**Yasogami High, Early Morning**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, seorang gadis berbando merah mengikuti langkah kaki temannya yang menarik paksa lengannya. Mereka memasuki ruangan kelas 3-2, lalu kedua gadis tersebut duduk berhadapan, memasang muka serius di dalam kelas yang masih sedikit gelap.

"C—Chie, ada apa...? Kok tarik-tarik tanganku sih?" ujar Yukiko sembari merapikan lengan jaket dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sehabis berlari tadi. Chie masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku akan selesaikan pembicaraanku kemarin."

"Huh...? Yang... mana, Chie?"

"Yukiko...! Yang terpotong oleh Rise-chan kemarin..." Chie mendengus mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya.

"O—oh... Maaf Chie, aku baru ingat... Jadi, ada apa dengan… Naoto-kun?" kata Yukiko dengan sedikit curiga.

"Uhh... Ini aku dengar dari anak-anak kelas lain sih... Katanya ada yang melihat Naoto-kun jatuh pingsan di jalan menuju ke rumahnya..."

Hening. Yukiko menatap dalam-dalam iris kecoklatan di hadapannya sembari memasang muka tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak serius kan Chie!"

"Aku serius! Hampir semua siswa di sekolah ini tahu tentang hal itu! Dan… dan…" ucap Chie terbata-bata.

"Dan…?"

"Seorang murid kelas 2 melihat Naoto-kun pergi ke toilet dan terbatuk-batuk di dalam! Juga… katanya ada bercak darah di toilet itu…" Chie menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya barusan. Yukiko terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Chie tadi.

"H—hei Chie... Itu kan baru gosip... Bisa saja salah kan…?"

"Tapi semuanya terlalu kebetulan, Yukiko! Tidakkah kau menyadari jika…"

Chie berhenti sesaat untuk menatap iris kehitaman milik sahabatnya itu, dan menegaskan hatinya agar memberanikan diri untuk bercerita kepada Yukiko.

"Jika Naoto-kun sekarang terlihat seperti… orang sakit?" lanjut Chie dengan sedikit ragu. Setengah hati gadis itu tidak ingin percaya dengan kabar itu, tetapi setengah hatinya juga memaksa agar dia harus percaya, dan dia memiliki pendapat yang memperkuat berita itu.

"Orang sakit? Kau bercanda, Chie… Naoto-kun sehat seperti itu kau bilang sakit…?" Yukiko tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Chie yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Yukiko, coba kau perhatikan Naoto-kun. Kau tidak sadar jika kemarin mukanya sangat pucat, tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan... dan... lihat, Naoto-kun tidak bicara sama sekali kemarin!"

Tanpa sadar Chie mengeraskan volume suaranya, terus berusaha meyakinkan Yukiko dan terus mencari bukti-bukti lain untuk memperkuat pendapatnya itu. Terus dan terus meyakinkan gadis berambut hitam itu untuk percaya dengan berita yang sudah terlanjur menyebar luas di gedung sekolah di mana mereka menuntut ilmu.

"Oh ya Yukiko, satu hal lagi... Aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari semua orang..."

"Te... Termasuk... teman-teman kita yang lain, bahkan Souji-kun sekalipun...?"

Chie mengangguk kecil dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Termasuk Souji-kun, Yukiko."

Chie menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang, dia sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, mengingat Yukiko sudah tahu permasalahannya. Yang sekarang menjadi prioritas utama bagi Chie adalah, bahwa dia harus meyakinkan sendiri tentang berita itu kepada Naoto.

'_Naoto-kun... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu?'_

Seharusnya, ini menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan untuk seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah bersandar di dinding toilet lantai dua gedung sekolah itu. Pelajaran apa yang tidak disukainya hari ini? Matematika, Fisika, Bahasa Inggris, dan Biologi, apa yang tidak disukainya di antara semua pelajaran itu?

Dan seharusnya juga, dia berada di kelas untuk menikmati semua pelajaran tadi, berlomba untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh guru, juga menggoreskan jawaban dengan pena di atas lembar putih buku tulis miliknya.

Tapi, itu untuk beberapa minggu—atau mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebelum dia mendapat kenyataan yang mengejutkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang, dia tidak sedang menikmati semua aktivitas tadi, juga tidak lagi bersandar di dinding putih yang ada di toilet, melainkan sudah terduduk lemas dengan menggenggam sesuatu di tangan. Sebuah saputangan biru, yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, kini sudah berlumuran darah segar—dan darah itu mengalir pelan dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Di tengah keadaan mendesak seperti itu, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya—yaitu kata 'Maaf' yang terus diulanginya (dan membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sebuah benda yang sudah rusak, tidak berguna dan tidak bisa memberikan manfaat apapun lagi).

'Hei, bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jika kau bisa bertahan dengan semua ini?'

**-to b****e continued-

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back, readers! XD Setelah beberapa bulan _hiatus_, saya akhirnya mengupdate cerita yang sudah jamuran di fandom MegaTen ini~ /dibuang

A-apakah gaya penulisan saya sudah membaik? A-atau bertambah buruk? Kalau ternyata bertambah buruk, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena saya hanya menyempurnakan sedikit _draft_ aslinya yang sudah saya ketik berbulan-bulan yang lalu… m(_ _)m /plakk

Oh iya, dan satu hal lagi, untuk bagian yang '**Unknown place and time**' itu adalah POV pertama dari seseorang~ Ada yang tahu? Kalau kalian mau menebak, tuliskan tebakan kalian di reviews yah X3 /ngarep

…Maaf kalau saya agak cerewet di Author's Notes kali ini, soalnya saya lagi agak stress gara-gara banyak masalah :') *curcol* Dan tentu saja hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan, special thanks to **lee0**, **MelzZz**, **Shina Suzuki**, **Snow Jou**, **heylalaa**, **.Phantom**, **Kuroka**, **river zaoldyeck **(atau saya panggil Kak L saja yah…), **Ciela Aberk **dan **toganeshiro-chan **atas reviews-nya yang sangat berharga! Berkat reviews kalian, saya jadi semangat buat nerusin fic ini =D

Dan, tentu saja, mind to give me some reviews? :)

**-Misaki Shirogane-**


End file.
